The tropical ants of the genus Solenopsis, especially S. geminata and S. Saevissimo, prevalent in the southern United States and tropical America are commonly known as fire ants. Fire ants build conspicuous mounds and are capable of inflicting a painful sting which when repeated by a number of ants can be fatal to livestock and other small animals. Fire ants proliferate rapidly and can build large colonies of mounds. This proliferation has rendered considerable pasturage unusable across the southern United States. The fire ant appears to be reasonably climatically adaptable and the genus is gradually extending its geographic range. The spread of fire ant infestation is of considerable concern to agricultural interests. Heretofore, fire ants have been somewhat controlled using commercial pesticides such as the one sold under the trade name, Mirex; however, the majority of, if not all of, the most effective chemical treatments for fire ants post significant toxic hazards to humans and livestock. Consequently, such products are not generally available to control fire ants.